Resiliencia
by Jatori Hanzo
Summary: Ash es mutilado en cuerpo y mente ¿podrá su amiga volver a armarlo nuevamente?
1. Chapter 1

La vida es algo bastante raro, algunas personas sienten que su vida duro muy poco y otras sienten que han vivido muchas. Siempre pensamos que tenemos poco tiempo pero les diré que tenemos mas de lo que quisiéramos. Pienso que ahora que veo mi tumba y a mis nietos e hijos llorando sobre ella aproveche bien el tiempo que tuve... hice bien las cosas para que merecer esas lágrimas, pero ahora lo único que deseo es poder ver a mi esposo nuevamente, se que viene a buscarme ahora, así que ¿por que no les cuento mi vida?... después de todo tengo tiempo de sobra.

Ash y sus amigos habían decidido tomar un descanso después de un largo y agotador viaje por la región de Hoen, por petición de los integrantes mas jóvenes del grupo se dirigieron camino hacia la casa de los padres de ellos. Faltaban poco para llegar cuando el mas joven del grupo hablo.

-¿No creen que ha estado muy tranquilo nuestro viaje de regreso? -

-¿Eso es algo malo?-

Pregunto su hermana con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras bailaba por el camino mientras los otros dos miembros la miraban también con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

-¿Por qué bailas May?-

-Por qué nos faltan muy poco para poder ver a mamá y a papá y comer los maravillosos platillos de mamá-

-Por supuesto… comida-

-¿Qué insinúas?-

-Que te estas poniendo gorda-

La chica paro su feliz baile para mirar con furia a su pequeño hermano por criticar su figura. Molesta mira seriamente a su amigo entrenador el cual la mira nervioso y con gotas de sudor en su frente por la situación.

-¿Es verdad Ash? ¿Estoy poniéndome gorda?-

-Yo te veo igual que siempre May-

-¿Lo ves Max?-

-Ash no cuenta, tú lo eliges por qué quieres ser su novia-

La chica enrojeció violentamente ante ese comentario y molesta le dio la espalda a su hermano diciendo fuertemente.

-¡Eso no pasaría ni por todos los trofeos de este mundo!-

Todos quedaron en un incomodo silencio ante el comentario de la joven que sintió que se le había pasado la mano, al voltear a ver a su amigo noto al joven de cabello negro alejarse con una mirada seria. Creyendo que había herido sus sentimientos rápidamente se acerco para pedirle disculpas por sus palabras.

-Ash lo lamento, no era mi intención decirte..-

-Shhh-

Le dijo el joven con su dedo en sus labios señalando que hiciera silencio.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Escucho algo-

-¿Mmm?, ¡tiene razón! ¿Qué será?-

-Parece un-

De pronto aparecen unos tentáculos metálicos que atraparon a la chica y al pokemon eléctrico del joven entrenador. Los tentáculos los llevaron a unas cápsulas transparentes individuales donde fueron encerrados ante las miradas de sus amigos. Desde arriba se vio a una mujer y a un hombre junto con su "gato" riendo por su exitosa captura mientras recitaban su lema.

-¡Suéltenlos idiotas!-

-Mira James el bobo quiere a su rata y a su novia-

-Jajajaja, Ok bobo te diré que haremos, soltaremos a la chica si nos das a tu rata amarilla-

-¡No lo hagas Ash!-

-Oh… la nena no quiere que su novio este triste-

Dijo el felino del grupo mientras los otros reían. Durante las burlas Ash vio que la máquina que manejaban estaba muy mal construida y podía ver que en las cápsulas habían huecos que podría forzar para rescatar a sus amigos. Sin pensarlo siguió su plan mientras ellos se burlaban, atravesó la maquina hasta llegar a los seguros de las cápsulas que estaban debajo de los controles del robot pero cuando estaba por abrirlos fue descubierto.

-¿Crees que puedes venir aquí así como así bobo?, te atraparemos igual que a tu amiga-

Jessie presiono el botón del control del tentáculo pero no se activó, en cambio el control de temperatura del robot estallo y sus gráficas de calor se dispararon a estado critico.

-¡Demonios James, te dije que no armaras tú el maldito robot!-

-¡Salgan va a explotar!-

-¡Ash!-

La explosión del robot fue enorme, las cápsulas donde estaban la chica y el pokemon salieron disparadas en distintas direcciones pero por la cantidad de árboles que había quedaron cerca de la zona de la explosión. Los ladrones salieron volando por los cielos y los otros dos miembro del grupo corrieron presurosos y asustados por la salud de sus amigos. A la primera que encontraron fue la chica que milagrosamente estaba intacta tras la explosión, solo estaba un poco mareada.

-¡¿Hermana estas bien?!-

-S-si Max estoy bien-

-¿Puedes caminar?-

-Si… ¿Dónde está Ash?-

-No lo hemos encontrado, vamos debemos seguir buscando-

-Ustedes vayan por la cápsula de Pikachu, yo buscare a Ash-

Asintiendo los chicos se separaron para buscar a sus amigos, los chicos encontraron la cápsula de Pikachu, pero al verlo estaba inconsciente con sus ojos abiertos mirando hacia el vacío.

-¿Qué le sucede a Pikachu, Brock?-

-No lo sé Max… pero no es bueno-

Mientras la chica aun mareada seguía buscando a su amigo hasta que tropezó cayendo sobre algo, sintió como su cara se mojaba con algo que parecía agua, pero sus labios le sabían a metal, al abrir sus ojos vio sus manos teñidas de color rojo y su corazón se apretó, con gran temor giro su cabeza para ver con que había tropezado. Mientras los chicos volvían con el pokemon escucharon el grito de la castaña a todo pulmón, lo que les hizo sentir una corriente eléctrica en su espalda. Aterrados corrieron en su ayuda…

Continuara.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2.

El mayor del grupo no daba cuenta lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. Lo que una vez fuera su mejor amigo yacía sobre el piso con la parte izquierda de su cuerpo como una masa sanguinolenta, carbonizada y mutilada mientras que la otra mitad, aunque menos dañada, también estaba gravemente lastimada. Miro a su izquierda y vio a su amiga arrodillada con los ojos clavados en el muchacho. El chico intento caminar hacia ella pero se detuvo cuando vio que agua escurría por sus piernas, tal era el estado de shock que la niña no noto que se estaba orinando. Luego de eso se desploma sobre el suelo inconsciente a la vista de su amigo, el menor apareció a los ojos de Brock cuando lo escucho gritar clamando por sus padres en posición fetal, también orinado por la impresión. Ante todo lo que estaba experimentando el muchacho solo pudo decir suavemente.

-Ayuda...-

Una joven despierta aterrada y confundida, su boca esta amarga y seca. Busca con su vista algo para beber y a su costado encuentra un jarrón de vidrio con agua, un vaso, una taza café con azúcar y una cuchara pequeña de madera. Sin pensarlo lleno el vaso con agua y le mezclo tres cucharadas de azúcar y con gran rapidez se lo bebió. No quedando satisfecha repitió esta una, dos y hasta tres veces mas hasta que al terminar el cuarto vaso, su cuerpo rechazo lo bebido y comenzó a vomitar al lado de la cama. Agotada se volvió a recostar no sin antes volver a vomitar un poco mas. Pasaron unos segundos cuando escucho la puerta y vio a su madre entrar con una bandeja cargada con un plato con sopa y unas rebanadas de pan.

-Querida has despertado-

Dijo alegre la madre al ver a su hija mayor con sus ojos abiertos observándola. Dejo la bandeja en el escritorio para sentarse a su lado y besar su cabeza.

-Vomite... perdón-

-No te preocupes por eso mi amor, solo me alegra que estes a salvo-

-¿Donde estoy?-

-En casa querida, en tu habitación-

-¿Y Max?-

-En su habitación durmiendo como lo estabas haciendo tu-

-¿Brock?-

-Esta bien, esta con pikachu en el centro pokemon-

-¿Ash?-

Apenas dijo su nombre comenzó a llorar, su madre la abrazo acariciando su cabeza para tranquilizarla.

-Murió... Mi Ash murió-

Decía entre lágrimas la chica que lloraba por su amigo al recordar lo que había pasado.

-¡El murió tratando de protegerme... si yo no hubiera sido tan estúpida el aun estaría aquí, el murió por mi culpa!-

Su madre solo la abrazo hasta que dejo de llorar... al menos por el momento.

-Mi amor el no esta muerto-

-¿Que? Pero yo...-

-El esta en el hospital ahora mismo-

-¿Vivo... Ash?-

-El es muy fuerte y valiente querida, el esta luchando para vivir-

-¿Se va a salvar cierto mama? -

-...-

-¡Se tiene que recuperar, el es fuerte tu lo dijiste!-

-Mi amor-

-¿Va a morir?-

-No... no lo se-

-¿Que quieres decir?-

La mujer da un gran respiro para tomar fuerzas por lo que le debe decir a su hija mayor. Lentamente y con el toque que solo una madre podría tener prosiguió a contarle lo que estaba pasando.

-Veras hija, Ash estuvo un largo tiempo sin poder respirar debido al humo del fuego, los doctores dicen que aunque logren salvarlo, debido a eso no hay manera de saber que podría pasar con su cerebro-

-¿A que te refieres?-

-Hija por favor-

-¡Dime a que te refieres!-

-May-

-¡Dime!-

-¡Podría no despertar!-

La mujer vio como el rostro de su adorada hija se llenaba nuevamente de lágrimas por sus palabras. La niña es su llanto clamaba por que no fuera cierto lo que estaba escuchando. Gritaba con todas sus fuerzas por el destino de su amigo y maestro que la había cuidado, instruido y guiado todo este tiempo. La madre por su parte solo podía abrazarla y tratar de calmar su ira y pena por la que estaba pasando. Todo esto era escuchado su esposo fuera de la habitación que en ese momento le dio gracias a dios por su esposa por que el no tendría el valor para poder haber hecho lo que ella hizo... su hija era su mas grande debilidad.

-¿Señor Norman?-

Escucho el padre de la niña.

-¿Si Dr. Lynn?-

-¿Es un mal momento?-

-Sinceramente no se si hay algún buen momento doctor-

-Cierto... bueno ya termine de revisar a su hijo, esta bien solo esta un poco traumatizado por lo que tuvo que ver-

-Me alegro-

-También me llamaron del hospital por lo del joven Ketchum-

-¿Que le dijeron?-

-Que no entienden como es que esta vivo-

-Es un muchacho muy fuerte y también muy terco-

-Bueno, espero que su terquedad lo ayude a despertar-

-Si despierta... ¿que podría pasar?-

-Pfff... en el mejor de los casos nada, solo despertaría como si hubiera estado durmiendo-

-¿Y en el peor?-

-¿Deberás quiere escucharlo?-

-No... pero debo saber que tan alta es mi deuda con el y su madre-

-Pues... ceguera total, podría quedar parapléjico, cuadrapléjico, enmudecer, retraso mental, perdida de sentidos, podría no despertar jamas... o morir-

-¿Y que posibilidades tiene que no pase nada?-

-Las mismas que un milagro-

-...-

-Lo lamento-

-Yo también-

Continuara.


End file.
